


Blue hair black love

by darkhoodie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhoodie/pseuds/darkhoodie





	1. Soul eye

It was a rainy day, 2D (Stu) was at the airport waiting for someone to show up to get his bag, Russel...well he was sleeping on what first appeared to be a bench except it was covered by blood and Noodle was listening to some heavy metal (she likes heavy metal). 2D was trying not to think about Murdoc, he couldn't believe that he was in jail again, Murdoc always has been special. 2d knew it when they made the band that they would have trouble with him. "Why am I thinking about him !" he whispered. "Get out of my head, leave me alone!" he screamed, he was crying, Stu was obsessed with him, thinking about him every night since he kidnapped him. "Are you okay ?" Russel asked. 2d told him that everything great he was just scared of planes...

"Stu, Russel, wake up for breakfast" since they finished Humanz, Noodle was obsessed by cooking. When they arrived yesterday 2d had a panic attack because he (thought) saw Murdoc in the plane. And then he fainted on the floor and saw a red light coming. When he woke up Stu was hungry and his face was dry and dug from stress and tiredness, he was in a room with two beds with some kind of box in the middle, "where am I, what am I doing here. This looks like Murdoc's house, It was the same room when he was sick and Murdoc brought him home. But nah that was just a dream it's not possible, Murdoc'in jail." He went down and saw Noodle making crepes, Russel was sleeping on the couch (damn he loves sleeping) and then the last person he would have like to see on Earth. 

Murdoc! He wasn't supposed to be here it's not possible he was arrested for murder, he saw the arrestation he was here when it happens.

"Look who just had an amazingly bad night!" said noodle looking happier than ever, "hey look who just cam last night, it's Murdoc." The time was literally petrified, 2d didn't think that it would happen but he had to check his feelings. "hey wassup finally said Murdoc, hey D do you hear me?". "Y-Ye-YEah, sorry I was lost in my thoughts. 

they passed the whole morning talking about how Murdoc got out of jail, and when comes the afternoon. Noodle intrigued by this Stu's mania when he was stressed he was checking on Wikipedia how many micro bacteria were in the human body, and she asked  "Hey Stu did you worked on the new lyrics? Ye-yea-yeah" he answered "then let's go. [....] 

-"hey Murdoc you should chill with your bass, It's not da one concert where you're doing your solo"; Listen, Russel, you shut up your mouth, okay, cuz I wasn't the one, choosin' the lyrics" reply Murdoc. 

The tension was rising in the room it was becoming more difficult to breathe. "Listen, guys, why are we fighting against each other, w-we ar-r-re friends right, let's continue where we stopped. so Murdoc suddenly said, "shut up you lil blue faggot everything ur good at it's to be dumb!". The words went out like that. 2d eyes went from white to black. 

When cames dinner they'all met in the kitchen and Noodle asked, "want some sup, Stu?" During what seems the longest twenty following minutes no one talked about what happened during the practice. 

At 7.pm every one chose to go sleep Russel was sleeping on a couch, 2d and Murdoc was sharing the same room, right after the lights were off 2d start crying, he was whispering "I'm nothing, I'm useless, etc.." Hey D, listen I shouldn't have...your not a faggot. Listen I really apologize for what I said; hey kid wanna come with me?" 2d moved into Murdoc's bed, thinking about how he was feeling, after the second he entered into M's bed he felt he heart beating faster, it was a new feeling his whole body felt warm. What was this feeling he asked himself but tired he fall asleep in Murdoc's arms.

_"goodnight blueberry" softly said Murdoc_


	2. Colour switch

The following morning, Stu woke up and stayed in Murdoc's room thinking about the other night. "What was the hug for?)" he asked himself. He tried to convince him that he didn't like Murdoc. Why tho he wouldn't like him, They are BFF and they are super close. But that wouldn't make any sense because he surprises Murdoc having "relationships" with his old girlfriend. What about Ace he had feelings for him in the past...but he can't remember why he lost these feelings for him. Too tired to think anymore he falls asleep. 

It was noon when he woke up and heard sounds of things being throw on the wall and people screaming, intrigued he open the door (he was naked) and go down the stairs screaming "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE!". It was like the time stopped, everyone was looking, he saw Noodle and Russel that seemed arguing and Murdoc trying to punch...Ace in the face; Murdoc used this time to knock out Ace. "Hey Stu whassup" calmly said Russel, as nothing happened. Murdoc was nervously walking around the room when he suddenly stopped to look at 2d and said to Noodle "Why didn't you tell me that he was comin', I thought we were trusting each other.", "Yeah! Well, I'm sorry but with all your dumb stuff you went in jail and by some miracle you got out. We...Murdoc, we are a family okay. When one member of this family do something wrong we give him a joker. You...you used your joker too many times an-and because of you, we could have not finished the new album; so we had to do something and we called Ace because he was the only person that would accept to replace you." replied Noodle.

"What about you Stu, did you knew about it?"; 2d was chocked by Murdoc, he didn't even call him D like he used to do before only him was allowed to call him like that, he had to choose between lying to his best friend and have a chance to lose him forever or lie to his family and break their trust. The only answer he gave and the last thing that happens was his eyes switching to black to white and the floor approaching his face pretty fast...blackout.

He couldn't move or talk but he could hear Noodle talking to Murdoc both thinking that 2d was asleep "Listen Murdoc you can't blame blueberry it was my idea". I know tho but I love D and I don't want to lose him how I lose Ace before!" said Murdoc. "I know, I know" gently said Noodle too him.

Tons of thoughts invading his mind, why did he hide the fact that he was dating Ace, what happened to their relationship and what did he meant by love D? Every of those thought where confuse, invade by the stress and the confusion he really falls asleep.

He briefly remembers that he was dreaming of him and Ace having a party in the clouds with tonnes of......Murdocs?! Everywhere they were the face of Murdoc and then he started to hear a voice calling him, that seems at the same time distant and close to him. He wakes up screaming. The whole band plus Ace where looking at him like "what the fuck is happening to him?". He was exhausted by what happened the morning, he looked through the window and didn't see anything it was too dark outside he guessed that it is probably around 9: pm.

Acer asked, "hey D didn't saw you for a long time". Acer one of the few people allowed to call him D...


	3. Blue lies

Ace. The day he was scared of finally came, he needed answers to his questions. "Ace?" said Stu with a little voice.   
"What are you doing here? asked Stu

Well, how you can see I'm back. answered Ace

But weren't you suppose to be...dead. said Stu petrified of seeing Ace again.

After the plastic beach exploded I was stuck under the house with only a little bit of water, you guys didn't even try to come search for me, then 1 week later I finally when out and when I saw the light of the sun I promised myself that I will find you to kill Murdoc. But I renounce when I saw that he was in jail so I just decide to go back Townsville and restart my life, but I got a call from noodle wanting me to come to join the group because Murdoc was in jail. And here I am!"

Stu didn't react first too scared and anxious about what Ace just told him and finally realize that everyone betrayed everyone by keeping secrets towards everyone. It was the infernal spiral so he decides to retire himself to his room and stay there until he was ready. 

6 hours passed since he entered his room and he started to be hungry, he didn't think about food and water. When he opens the door he smells the fresh sent of lasagna his favorite food. he ran in the stairs and almost fell but 2d don't care there is lasagna. 

"Hey D said Ace smiling", 2d had two choices, facing Ace and eat lasagna or going back in his room and skip lasagna. He decided that whatever it takes he will eat this lasagna even if he gotta die for them.

Stu looked around him and he saw that since Ace is here everyone seem to be better and happier, so why not him but he still got to figurate out what really happened between Ace and Murdoc. 

"Well first let's have some food of happiness," he said to himself. When they were done eating Noodle ask "okay guys let's go practice let's do the first half hour with Ace the other with Murdoc." They all agreed on that before they started the practices Murdoc asks Ace if he could talk to him in private. 2d took the chance that was given to him. He barely heard the conversation not enough to understand. 

When the night came Ace ask 2d "hey do you want a drink?" Well, he didn't have anything to do so he accepted. They went to a bar called the smoking crocodile. Stu had two drinks before he was drunk.

The morning at about 6 am Noodle tried to went check 2d's room after the adventure they had the other night she saw Ace and Stu hug both naked cross-legged together. She was smiling. What could have happened last night? 

The last word said after Noodle left was "Don't live me Ace." 

 

5 Hours earlier 

"Hey D you know what I-I love you my buddy said Ace half drunk

Yeah well, you know what, I love u too replied Stu with a huge smile on his face."

After that, they kissed each other and Stu Asked Ace " Make me feel alive again. And Ace replied, let me kill you first." Stu terrified saw the bar being smaller and smaller until it was too small for a mouse. He woke up sweating and he heard Ace saying go back to sleep, what was he doing naked with Ace what happened he didn't remember what happened last night. If it was a dream he read somewhere that in a dream you have extra fingers...he didn't.


	4. 4 seasons

It was the hottest day of the week everyone was staying home, Russel 2d and Noodle were watching the TV and Ace and Murdoc were out since an hour now, Russel asked 2d if she could give him the remote which was 20 centimeters next to his hand, so Noodle just told him to shut up and to do it himself. What a great day said 2d with sarcasm. 

They were all too lazy to practice and there was not the AC in the music room. 2d got an amazing idea "why not make a song about how great is the AC?, Nah." answered Noodle.

The Door is ringing over and over for about four minutes, "hey Russel get you ass out of the couch and go open that door said Noodle. Stu, it's for you said Russel, The Mailman ask 2d, Hello, are you Stuart Pot, yes why replied 2d; I'm sorry to tell you that but your parents died yesterday...if it can help you they didn't suffer that's what the doctor said."

2d eyes became instantly multicolor and he started to run in the street he only had one idea, it was to go the further as possible of every living thing but he wasn't a really good runner and stopped after 300 meters and fall in the middle of the road and started to cry, he saw Noodle Russel and Murdoc running in his direction. They took him home and he just ran into his room he just wanted to be alone. He stayed in his room for 5 days crying and sleeping. 

The 6th day when he went downstairs in the living room he saw the whole group sitting like if they were waiting for him. "We need to talk to you" sadly said Noodle, "listen we can't keep you in the group anymore!" That was a shock for 2d, his family the only that was still alive just rejected him. Murdoc was about to say something when 2d said: "it' fine I'll go ya'll never see me gain'." And he left he wanted to scream how angry he was how he hated the world, how he just wanted to die but he didn't do any of this and instead left without saying by he just left and didn't want to see his old family never again, this experience will change him forever. He looked back at his friends on the door noodle crying in Russel arms and Murdoc trying to not look at him. 2d raised a hand to say goodbye and saw that on his hand he had 1,2,3,4,5..6 fingers! 

And he suddenly woke up on the couch sweating with Noodle asking if he was okay he answered yes he just had a weird dream....a weird dream. He looked through the window, it was rainy outside. 2 minutes later Murdoc and Ace entered the house they were sweaty. They were late too, it was one hour past the dinner all too tired to eat anything they all went to bed, 2d sharing his room with Murdoc when he closes the door he took Murdoc and kissed him seconds that seems hours, he kissed him so hard that his lips became pink, he breathed and Murdoc kissed him back. That little game lasted one minute and then Murdoc asked him, "what was that for?" with a smile on his face 2d answered, "for love". He took off Murdocs shirt while kissing again and vice versa, then they slumped on the bed and kissed even harder than before, with more passion than before, "that's it, I got him he said in his head I will finally have Ace only for me now". 

     


	5. Who sows the wind reaps the whirlwind

2d's childhood wasn't easy his mother was halftime drunk halftime having sex with random people, and his father was gone, he remembered that one night their parent had a fight and his father left and never came back, he was gone....forever.

When he met Murdoc he was going to live too forever, but...it happened so fast, fast enough to make his right eye black. Murdoc was everything he was a father, a brother and a mother everything he didn't have Murdoc gave it to him, love, passion, feeling alive....alive what a strange word he whispered. It was about 6:00 am when he woke up in his room next to him Murdoc both naked from the other night....the other night, he thought about it and tried not to think about it, he liked Ace, not Murdoc, he only did that to make Murdoc love him and not Ace. That's what 2d said to convinced himself but he couldn't fight over his feelings, he like Murdoc and that would never change because his feelings for him were stronger than vice. "So why would I like Ace if I love Murdoc?" he said to himself. Ace was the type of person that would take revenge on every living thing to have revenge. Therefore he was the one that could be the killer and that made Murdoc guilty. His thoughts were really confused, he was too scared of knowing things that he didn't want to find out. The following day went really fast, they practice the new song, had dinner and all went to sleep except for Murdoc that wasn't in the "mood" to sleep right now. He was up the whole night. staring into the nothingness of the night. A tear advancing cautiously on his cheek quenching with sadness. 

Next morning when everyone was eating breakfast Murdoc missed the call, everybody searched for him everywhere, 2d called him but he didn't answer. 2d find a note from Murdoc saying, "Listen blueberry, I understand that I made many mistakes and even if what was starting between us was good I'm sorry I couldn't handle that anymore all these secrets, if you wonder why I left it's that we couldn't at list, not in this world, i decide to go in another reality call death....where I could be able to do everything I want a utopia where everything is modular where I don't have to hide my secrets I love you, your brother that loves you. He was gone.... 2d passed the whole day staring at the horizon through the window. When the sun was setting he started singing: 

"why you're so complicated for me, twilight  
Waiting on the planet to turn to me, dark side  
, riding  
Trying to find tomorrow ain't easy 'til you dive in  
Waiting on LA to come to find me, be forgiven  
, I never said I'd do that  
That's why I'm calling you back on my way through  
I wanna see LA in your eyes when I'm leaving with your love  
I will always think about you  
That's why I'm calling you back, 'cause I got to run soon."

 

Love....What a joke.


End file.
